


perfect for each other

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [20]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Vampire Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	

Lucy’s lips are vermillion. Mina can't breathe. Doesn't want to need to. 

 

Mina gasps, fingers in red curls, as fangs pierce skin, life flowing from her. Her body hums, thrums, writhes. 

 

Pleasure comes with pain, she flirts with death, With Lucy’s restraint. 

 

Lucy is hungry, patient, lingering. Mina gasps incoherent adoration. Lucy purrs. Mina’s head swims and she reels, heartbeat slowing. 

 

Everything goes dark.

 

But she's alive, Lucy’s fingers are cold across her naked breast, Mina knows how to breathe.

 

Lucy kisses her, slow, languorous.

 

‘I love you,’ she lies.

 

‘You too,’ Mina replies truthfully.

 

They're perfect for each other. 


End file.
